Leçon de la vie
by StoryKiller93
Summary: Drago est un geeek socialement maladroit quand un jour il rencontre un Harry un garçon de son âge, qui est tout son contraire,lui et Harry vont devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Il n'y a pas de magie dans cette histoire.


**Résumer: Harry et Drago vont devenir les meilleurs amis du monde grâce aux événements tragiques qui s'est passer dans leur vie. Drago, le geek socialement maladroit, rencontre Harry un garçon de son âge qui est tout son contraire…il n'y a pas de magie dans cette histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur: Hello, j'avais cette histoire en tête alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas l'écrire. Donc voilà une nouvelle histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est aussi ma première histoire.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas il appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling. C'est une histoire entre deux hommes alors ceux qui n'aiment pas ne continuez pas plus loin.**

**Drago Pov:**

Je me suis regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bains et regardé l'image qu'elle reflétait. Des yeux gris terne, sans vie avec des cernes violettes en dessous, des cheveux blonds platines qui retombaient mollement autour de mon visage beaucoup trop féminin à mon goût. Une peau pâle et fragile qui semblait ne pas avoir énormément vu la lumière du soleil durant ces 14 dernières années. J'étais un petit garçon de 14 ans, terne, maigre et bizarre qui se regardait avec dégoût dans le miroir.

A vrai dire ma situation actuelle ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela, c'était les gens autour de moi qui semblait le plus préoccuper. J'étais reclus, timide, « loser », socialement maladroit, bizarre, tous ces adjectifs qui m'avaient décrit à un moment ou un autre dans ma vie. Les médecins l'appelaient le syndrome stress post-traumatique, elle avait des appellations différentes.

Les plus à plaindre étaient mes pauvres parents, qui ont tellement fait pour m'aider. J'étais leur seul enfant, ma mère ne pouvant avoir d'autre enfant après moi, ils pensaient que je pouvais devenir l'image du fils parfait pour eux, je déteste être une telle déception pour eux, même si je savais qu'ils m'aimaient énormément. Bien sûr ils ne m'ont rien dit, mais des fois je voyais bien que quand ils me regardaient un sentiment de nostalgie, de regret et ou parfois de tristesse passaient dans leurs yeux. Mes parents Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, étaient une image parfaite, mon père était un grand avocat de la défense reconnu dans le monde entier et ma mère qui se destinait à une grande carrière dans la danse classique avait dû abandonner suite à une blessure au genou droit. Depuis deux ans on habitait dans une banlieue Londonienne nommer Cricklewood, ils pensaient que cette ville me ferait du bien mais, ces deux dernières années avaient été un enfer pour moi.

A Londres j'arrivais plus facilement à me glisser dans le tableau, faire en sorte que personnes ne me remarque. Ici dans cette petite ville tout le monde se connaît, il n'y a aucune intimité. Au début c'était les taquineries et les railleries, puis c'est devenu des railleries physiques et l'intimidation et maintenant les enfants font pour la plupart comme si je n'existais pas et je préfère cela.

Aujourd'hui, était le premier jour des grandes vacances scolaires. J'ai décidé d'aller dans la cuisine pour obtenir un verre de jus, quand soudain j'entendis les sanglots de ma mère. Cela venait de la chambre de mes parents, ils avaient laissé la porte entrouverte alors j'ai décidé d'écouter, même si je savais que ce n'était pas bien.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Lucius? Cela fait deux ans que nous vivons ici et il n'a pas un seul amis. Son anniversaire est dans une semaine et je n'ai personne à inviter.

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, peut-être devrions-nous attendre la fin des grandes vacances et si sa situation n'avance pas, nous allons chercher une école spéciale ou un centre de traitement mental, soupira mon père.

Mon souffle est resté coincer dans ma gorge, je ne voulais pas quitter mon père et ma mère, je les aimais tellement. J'ai lentement reculé jusqu'à la salle de bains, m'enfermant dedans, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tous les autres enfants? J'ai ouvert la porte du placard là où j'avais rangé mon rasoir, une toute petite coupe de plus et je me sentirais mieux. Je me suis affalé contre l'évier, retroussé mon t-shirt à manches longues. Regardé les fines cicatrices et rayures ornant mon bras, Dieu j'étais un tel monstre. Je traînais la pointe du rasoir légèrement contre mon bras, je sentais la douleur familière qui a causé un soulagement immédiat. Je restai là à regarder la fine ligne de sang s'écoulant de mon bras, me purgeant pour toutes les douleurs que je causais à mes parents. Après quelques minutes, j'ai nettoyé mon bras et la lame du rasoir, le rangeant là où je l'ai pris, puis tirer ma manche sur mon bras.

Je suis sortit de la salle de bain, me dirigeant vers la chambre de mes parents déterminé à soulager leur douleur. Je frappai à la porte.

- Entre Drago, dit mon père.

- Euh… je pensais aller au parc pour voir s'il y a pas d'enfants, dis-je en essayant de sourire du mieux que je pouvais.

- Bien sûr mon trésor et n'hésite pas à ramener un ami pour le dîner… enfin si tu veux, dit ma mère en souriant.

Ce sourire me décida d'aller dehors. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de sortir c'est juste que je ne vois pas la nécessité.

Je suis sortit, le parc n'étant pas très loin de chez moi, je pris une profonde respiration et entra. J'ai vu certains de mes camarades de classe jouer au football, j'ai promis à ma mère d'essayer, je fis trois le tour du terrain avant de me décider, avec courage j'avançai vers le terrain. Grossière erreur de ma part… je reçus un ballon en plein le nez me faisant trébucher et tomber sur le derrière devant tout le monde. Les rires qui ont suivi ont été encore pire que le coup que j'ai reçu.

- Oh! Regardez le pédé, il est tombé, dit Crabbe.

- Tu n'est pas autorisé à venir dans notre parc Malfoy, retourne chez toi pleurer dans les jupes de maman, enchérit Goyle.

- Laissez-le tranquille ce n'est pas de sa faute si c'est un monstre, dit Cho.

Je m'enfuis en courant sous leur rire, m'enfonçant dans la forêt pour laisser libre cours à mes larmes. Courant jusqu'à que mes yeux soient sec, une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits, je ne savais pas où j'étais, alors j'ai décidé de marcher jusqu'à que j'ai entrevu une route et des maisons de l'autre côté des arbres. Je trouvai rapidement un trottoir, mais je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais, mais bon Cricklewood était une petite ville.

J'ai marché durant un certain temps, quand soudain je l'ai vu. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Il semblait être du même âge que moi, mais sa peau était bronzée, ses cheveux bruns en batailles sur sa tête. Il jouait au basket, je l'ai vu marquer un but, à un mètre du panier, lui était bon en sport.

Il était seul dans une allée de maisons, habillé d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un pantalon beige, il était pieds nus. J'ai continué de marcher, sans vouloir paraître bizarre et le regarder mais, je n'arrivait pas à détacher mon regard. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas, un enfant normal. Je jetais un regard de côté et fut accueillie par les plus beaux vert que j'ai vu. Même de l'autre côté de la rue je les voyais briller de mille feux.

- Tu veux jouer au ballon avec moi? Je regardai autour pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un autre enfant.

- Oui c'est bien à toi que je parle, la fille aux cheveux argentés. De quelle fille parlait-il, je n'en voyais aucune.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de regarder autour de toi pour me répondre. Oh, il parlait avec moi. Je traversais lentement la rue inquiet, il était évident qu'il était nouveau en ville, quand il entendrait parler de moi, il trouverait une excuse pour ne pas rester près de moi. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

- Euh….oui…je veux….bien, dit-je en balbutiant.

- Ok super ben vient. Je levai la tête pour voir son large sourire à fossettes qui était contagieux.

- D'accord mais, je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas avec un peu de pratique, tu pourrais devenir bon. Il me tendit son poing pour que je puisse le frapper doucement, comme tous les enfants faisaient.

- Je suis Harry.

- Moi Drago. Il se mit à rire.

- Tu n'est pas une fille. Ce n'était pas une question juste une constations. En tout cas tu as un prénom original alors je vais t'appeler Dray, ok?

- Et moi Ryry. Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut claire, bon sang Drago tu aurais pu te taire.

- Si tu veux…mais pas en public, me dit-il avec son sourire à fossettes.

Cela me mis à l'aise, je lui souris et nous commencions à jouer. Quelques heures plus tard, après qu'il m'ait gagné 30-6 nous nous sommes arrêté. Il rit.

- Dans quelques mois tu pourrais me battre, enfin pourrait… Je ris avec lui, puis il me fit LE sourire celui à fossettes.

- Dray je vais me faire un sandwich, tu en veux? Je regardai ma montre, puis vit avec regret que je devrais bientôt rentrer chez moi pour le dîner.

- Je suis désolé mais, je dois rentrer chez moi pour le dîner.

- Tu vas revenir demain?, soupira-t-il. Je le regarda surpris il voulait vraiment traîner avec moi. Je fis un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux et non regarder le sol, quand je lui dis.

- Tu veux venir dîner chez moi? Ma maman a dit que ce serait bien d'avoir un ami ce soir. Dans ma tête je priais s'il te plaît dit oui ne me fait pas sentir stupide.

- Bien sûr un bon petit plat cuisiné vaut mieux que des vieux sandwich. S'écria-t-il en jetant son ballon et mettre ses chaussures. Un soulagement intense m'envahit quand il dit ces paroles.

- Tu ne dis pas à tes parents où tu vas?

- Non elle s'en fiche, du moment que je ne la dérange pas. Alors, on y va. Puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais.

- Quelle est cette rue?

- Quoi? Tu ne sais pas où tu es? Dit-il en me regardant avec une drôle de tête.

- Euh…non j'étais en train d'errer dans les bois. Il sourit.

- On est à l'Avenue Wren.

- Bien…alors tu viens?

Puis nous avons commencé à marcher, la plupart du temps il parlait et moi j'écoutais, tout en faisant attention à ce que je ne rencontre personne de mon école. J'ai découvert qu'il vient de s'installer ici avec sa mère et son copain, qu'il habitait à Norwich. Son père était militaire et voyageait beaucoup donc il le voyait que très peu. Nous sommes arrivé devant chez moi.

- Wouah! C'est là que t'habite? C'est géant, c'est un putain de manoir que tu as là. J'ai souri et dis nerveusement.

- Euh…je devrais faire les présentations.

- Calme-toi c'est juste le dîner. Il me fit un sourire et me donna une calque amicale dans le dos, qui ne me calma nullement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, c'est mon domaine il allait me connaître pour ensuite s'enfuir.

- Viens je vais te présenter.

Nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine, ma mère épluchait des légumes.

- Alors, mon chéri, comment c'est passé ton après-midi. Je me raclai la gorge ce qui lui fit lever les yeux.

- Oh qui est-ce? Le sourire heureux qui se propagea sur son visage me fit sentir encore plus comme un raté.

- C'est Harry, mon nouvel ami, tu as dit que je pouvais ramener quelqu'un pour le dîner?

- Bien sûr, mon bébé. Ouch…merci maman pour le surnom. Alors, Harry c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, comment Drago et toi êtes devenu amis? Je crois réellement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Harry posa son bras sur mon épaule, qui me calma un peu.

- Drago se promenait autour de chez moi alors, je lui ai proposé de jouer au basket avec moi. Le choc pouvait se lire clairement sur le visage de ma mère.

- Drago joue au…basket? Je gémis, je te remercie encore une fois maman pour m'embarrasser.

- Oui et il est assez bon madame…

- Malfoy, mais tu peux m'appeler Narcissa.

- Je ne vais pas l'oublier, Narcissa.

- Bien les enfants allez vous débarbouiller, Drago ton père ne va pas tardé à arriver.

J'ai hoché la tête, nous avons quitté la cuisine, marché dans le couloir afin d'atteindre ma chambre. Il me prit le poignet pour me tourner, afin que je lui fasse face.

- Dray, tu devrais changer ton t-shirt, tu as du sang sur elle. Mince, mon nez et mon bras, il doit sans doute penser que je suis un monstre, mon cœur se mit à battre fort contre ma poitrine. Il me fit son joli sourire à fossettes.

- Allons dans ta chambre. J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre et ses yeux se sont écarquillés.

- Mec ta chambre fait toute ma maison. Il se dirigea vers ma bibliothèque. Tu as beaucoup de livres, ça tombe bien j'aime lire, on pourra se prêter des livres. Je suis allé dans ma salle de bains, pour changer mon haut. Quand je revins il était sur mon lit les yeux fermés.

- Ton lit est tellement confortable, tu es vraiment chanceux. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour me regarder de ses grands yeux émeraude. Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains pour que je puisse me laver les mains?

- Bien sûr.

Ensuite nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, j'ai aussi appris qu'il jouait de la guitare, prenant des cours depuis peu. Que ses parents s'appelaient Lily et James Potter, ils avaient divorcés peu de temps après sa naissance. On continua de parler jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous appelle pour le dîner.

Nous nous sommes assis autour de la table, Harry à mon côté. Quand mon père arriva et serra la main de Harry.

- Je suis Lucius, le père de Drago, ravi de te rencontrer Harry.

- De même Licuis… euh…non Lucius. Nous avons tous rient à l'erreur de Harry.

- Commençons à dîner, dit ma mère.

Ma mère avait fait une salade niçoise, des lasagnes à la bolognaise et mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. Harry raconta son enfance à mes parents, il avait vécu pendant six ans avec ses grands-parents Albus et Minerva, puis sa mère était venue le chercher. Il nous émerveilla avec des anecdotes le concernant. Nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres, il était tellement charismatique et drôle que vous étiez obligé de tomber sous son charme. Un bruit attira l'attention de ma mère, elle se leva pour regarder l'extérieur.

- Oh Harry, il y a une petite tempête à l'extérieur, je pense qu'on devrait te ramener chez toi. Puis soudain on était plongé dans le noir.

- Je pense que nous devrions appeler la mère de Harry, afin de lui demander s'il peut passer la nuit ici, dit mon père.

- Je suis d'accord, si Dray le veut bien, répondit Harry.

- Je suis ok avec ça. J'étais nerveux du fait qu'il va passer la nuit ici, mais le voir heureux me rendant heureux aussi.

- Quel est ton numéro de téléphone?, dit ma mère.

- Oh tu sais Narcissa, ma mère se fiche pas mal de savoir où je suis.

- Allons Harry donne-le moi. Ma mère composa le numéro sur son portable.

- Bonjour… Je suis la mère de Drago qui est un ami de votre fils Harry… C'était pour vous dire si Harry pouvait rester dormir ici?… Bien, vous voulez le parler… Hum, bien au-revoir. Ma mère donna une légère pression au téléphone quand elle le referma.

- Ta mère est occupé Harry mais, elle a dit que tu pouvais rester. Harry souris légèrement. Allez dans la chambre de Drago, il va te prêter un de ses pyjamas ainsi qu'une brosse à dent.

Nous sommes partis dans ma chambre. On s'est brossés les dents puis se mettre en chemise de nuit. Quand je suis sortit il était sur mon lit recroquevillé. Je pris mon oreiller.

- Je vais dormir par terre. Il se retourna pour me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne sois pas bête et vient dormir à côté de moi, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Je pris donc place à côté de lui en me tournant de façon à ce qu'il voit mon dos.

- Hey, Dray tu peux te retourner je n'ai pas très envie de parler à ton dos. Je lui fis face et il me souri.

- Tu pourrais me raconter ta vie, tu connais la mienne mais, moi je ne connais rien de toi.

- Euh…je… Balbutiai-je, ma respiration devint difficile, mon cœur battait si vite que j'ai eu peur qu'il perce un trou dans ma cage thoracique. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule, la serrant légèrement.

- Calme-toi je sais, je vais te poser des questions et si tu as envie de répondre tu réponds, sinon tu dis suivant ok?

- D'accord, vas-y.

- As-tu vécu ici toute ta vie?

- Non, avant j'habitais à Londres.

- Quel est ta couleur préférée?

- Vert et toi?

- Gris. Ton livre préférer.

- Roméo et Juliette et toi.

- Basket Fruit. Nous avons continué à jouer à ce jeu au fur et à mesure je devenais de plus en plus confiant.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu quand je t'ai rencontré?

- Suivant. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Tu sais que si tu veux en parler…

- Suivant. Avant que je puisse faire quelque chose il prit mon bras pour relever ma manche, exposant ainsi mes coupures.

- Drago calme-toi tout va bien.

N'y tenant plus j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de mes cuisses et me mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Il se leva, puis il revint avec un verre d'eau et un gant pour que je puisse me nettoyer. Il enleva son haut, je fus ahuris en découvrant pleins de cicatrices recouvrant son torse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il m'expliquait comment ils les avaient obtenus mes larmes se calmaient. Une était quand un copain de sa mère l'avait jeté contre une armoire, une autre quand il avait demandé à sa mère de l'eau et qu'elle lui avait jeté une tasse de café si fort qu'elle s'était cassée, le brûlant au passage avec le café qui avait guérit depuis, il avait sept ans.

La plupart étaient faite par des copains de sa mère. Il a expliqué qu'ils avaient beaucoup voyagé soit parce que sa mère trouvait un copain et ils s'enfuyaient ensemble soit à cause des coups l'école se posait des questions obligeant sa mère à déménager. Il m'a raconté que sa mère l'avait enlevé à ses grands-parents, elle était venue pendant la nuit l'avait pris et était parti avec un de ses copains. Ils avaient demandé de retourner vivre avec ses grands-parents mais, sa mère le battait en lui disant qu'ils étaient morts. Quand il me raconta cette partie ses yeux verts brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te fais cela. Je me devais de lui dire après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, des choses si intimes.

- Je suppose que… c'est pour… soulager la pression, quand j'ai… des problèmes le fait… de le faire m'aide à tout emporter au loin. Il me prit les mains les serrant doucement.

- Et pourquoi pleurais-tu aujourd'hui?

- C'est à cause des autres enfants, ils ont appris mon passé et qu'à cause de celui-ci je souffrais du syndrome post-traumatique et depuis ils n'arrêtent pas de m'intimider, me rabaisser c'est pour sa qu'on a déménagé mais sa a continué.

- Pourquoi souffres-tu de ce syndrome? Les larmes recommencèrent à couler quand je me remémorai L'accident. Je pris une grande respiration et me lança.

- Quand j'habitais à Londres, j'avais un ami, Blaise, on était toujours ensemble…un après-midi…on avec le nouveau lapin de Blaise rentraient et…ils sont arrivés, ils étaient six et armés… un premier coup est parti alors on s'est caché derrière une poubelle, on s'entendait pas…le bruit était assourdissant… le lapin…oui le maudit lapin de Blaise s'est échappé, Blaise est sorti pour aller le chercher… je lui ai crié de revenir, je hurlais pour qu'il revienne…mais il est parti quand même…et puis Blaise était couché par terre…j'ai juste cligné des yeux et il…il…m'as regardé…et…et…il bougeait plus…plus du tout. J'ai pris une profonde respiration essuyant mes larmes. La police est arrivée, mais ils… c'était trop tard, Blaise ne bougeait plus, ils l'ont enterré et un mois plus tard on quittait la ville… Après cet incident je devenus renfermé, les autres après avoir connu mon passé, n'arrêtaient pas de me railler, me taquiner ainsi que sur mon physique, ça continue maintenant mais, je dis rien à mes parents… ça leur feraient de la peine. Voilà maintenant il allait partir loin de moi, sachant le monstre que j'étais vraiment.

- Cela fait du bien d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui nous connaît vraiment, pas besoin de faire de faux semblant. Je le regardais surpris, il voulait être ami avec moi?

- Tu…tu veux être mon ami?

- Carrément on est même les meilleurs amis du monde! On se regarda et éclata de rire, c'était si bon d'avoir un ami.

- Ouais et demain on va aller battre tous les trous du cul au parc qui se sont moqués de toi, leur apprendre que maintenant tu te laisseras plus faire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un sadisme mal contenu.

- Harry je ne sais pas me battre et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup de forces.

- T'inquiète pas pour gagner un combat il ne suffit pas d'être le plus fort ou le plus rapide mais d'être plus intelligent, c'est mon père qui m'a appris ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Dray nous allons gagner, je te le promets.

Avec un sourire il m'avait convaincu qu'il disait la vérité. Sur ces paroles je m'endormis pensant à tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient se passer demain.

**Note auteur: Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi votre avis. Bisous. Bye.**


End file.
